Hero from Beyond
by Spidey Legend
Summary: La batalla final entre Spider-Man y el Duende Verde toma un giro inesperado cuando ambos quedan atrapados en un Universo Alterno, precisamente el de Smallville. Basado en el Episodio "Turning Point" de la Serie Animada. Peter/Harem. Ver Nota Especial acerca de las parejas.
1. Turning Point

.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

.

Hola a todos, como seguramente podrán notar, en esta ocasión se trata de otro crossover de mi parte. La idea principal de este fanfic es que tanto Peter Parker (Spider-Man) como Norman Osborn (Duende Verde) terminan en el Universo Smallville luego de su gran pelea en el puente con la desviación que aquí la amada Mary Jane Watson muere.

Sin embargo, aunque tomaré varios elementos de ambas series y también cosas de los comic, la línea temporal no seguirá la continuidad de ambas series. La idea es crear a partir de ellas dos un trabajo totalmente original.

Bueno, esto es todo por ahora y espero que les guste. Cualquier sugerencia o duda, estaré abierto a ellas. Los flames serán ignorados.

.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

.

"**Hero from Beyond****"**

'Chapter #01'

'Turning Point'

_Spider-Man: Animated Series & Smallville_

_Crossover_

_By Spidey_Legend_

Creado: 01/11/2013

Finalizado: 01/01/2014

Editado: 08/06/2014

.

**Disclaimer: Spider-Man: La Serie Animada y Smallville no me pertenecen, yo solo lo hago para divertirme y espero que ustedes los lectores de este fanfic también.**

.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

.

_**Tierra 90620**_

Mary Jane estaba muerta.

La chica que amaba.

La mujer con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida.

Extinguida. A manos de un demente que no podía controlar su ego y sus brotes psicóticos.

Norman Osborn iba a pagar.

Preso de una ira incontrolable, iba a vengar la muerte de su amada pelirroja.

Peter Parker había fallado en rescatarla.

Spider-Man había fracasado.

Sin embargo ahora tenía otra misión.

La última pelea entre Spider-Man y el Duende Verde. Entre Peter Parker y Norman Osborn.

No descansaría hasta encontrarlo.

Lo seguiría hasta el fin.

La lluvia se hizo presente como augurando la batalla final.

Ambos se alejaron del puente y del cuerpo de la joven que yacía a un lado. Como dormitando en el llamado sueño eterno. Su vida se había acabado y el mundo había perdido a una chica más. Todo porque alguien decidió hacer el mal mientras que otro el bien.

Peter Parker no pensaba con claridad. En esos momentos le sumía la venganza y por ello siguió a Norman Osborn rumbo al depósito de OsCorp donde guardaba los elementos y la artillería del Duende.

En tanto, Norman aún bajo el efecto psicótico del gas del Duende que lo convirtió en supervillano, pudo intuir que la araña, su enemigo venía tras de él.

Sabía que sería su última oportunidad.

Se reía de la locura de la situación.

Finalmente vería a la araña pelear en su máximo esplendor. Tal como quería.

Su deseo se haría realidad. Norman Osborn no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo hasta la llegada de Spider-Man.

No hubo palabras. Ambos sabían muy bien la situación en la que se encontraban y comenzaron a luchar. A puño limpio. Telaraña de parte de Peter y bombas calabazas de parte de Norman.

Se movían ágilmente pero con furia. Ambos querían derrotar a su oponente y liquidarlo en forma definitiva.

De pronto, la balanza se inclinó para uno de los bandos. Peter Parker logró sorprender a su rival y lo golpeó fuertemente en la cara. La consecuencia del ataque fue fuerte ya que arrojó al receptor contra la pared más lejana y justo sobre el deslizador del Duende.

Pudo escucharse un sonoro quejido de dolor pero Norman se recuperó.

Sin embargo dedujo que perdería. Aparentemente la araña lo iba a superar. Al menos si seguían luchando de esa manera. Norman Osborn tenía que encontrar la manera de dar vuelta la baza o estaría perdido. De pronto avistó su solución.

El aparato del doctor Ohnn. Sonrió, sobretodo porque Parker aún no lo había avistado.

Norman ahora ya sabía como tenía que jugar.

Simplemente tenía que coger el invento y utilizarlo para sorprender a su enemigo y derrotarlo de un golpe. Lo único que tenía que reaccionar rápido debido al sentido arácnido de su enemigo que prácticamente le permitía predecir cuando estaba en problemas.

Norman tomó varias calabazas y las arrojó a su enemigo quien se propuso a esquivarlas rápidamente. Sin embargo, le dieron los segundos suficientes para que el Duende Verde tomara el invento y lo utilizara.

Desde ese momento es que se sentenció el destino de ambos.

Norman Osborn nunca se preocupó en que el aparato estuviera en óptimas condiciones y por ello al momento de activarlo es que comenzó a fallar y crear una turbulencia en el tiempo-espacio.

Peter comprendió lo que acababa de iniciarse y maldijo el descuido de su enemigo. Sin embargo tenía que atacar rápido. Debía arrebatarle el invento a Norman y cerrar el portal antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Lamentablemente ya era tarde. Peter se arrojó sobre Norman y pelearon una vez más. Al borde del abismo. De un lado y del otro. Ambos con los ojos llenos de furia y ensimismados luego que ambos también perdieran sus máscaras.

Ambos tenían sus objetivos y ambos perderían al final.

En un rapto de libertad momentánea, Norman se soltó del agarre del brazo izquierdo de Peter Parker y logró activar el deslizador con el que se transportaba. Norman quería que este golpeara a Peter para dejarlo inconsciente pero Spider-Man no lo dejaba.

Spider-Man quería liberarse pero el Duende era muy fuerte. El sentido arácnido era cada vez más, señal que el deslizador se acercaba a gran velocidad.

El sonido del aparato fue ensordecedor y el deslizador estaba a centímetros de golpearlos.

Antes de ser tocados por el mismo, ambos comprendieron que su bronca y su pelea los había arruinado.

Fue tal la potencia con la que fueron arrojados y la cercanía al portal, que tardaron pocos segundos en ingresar.

Al caer dentro del mismo, Norman gritaba de locura. Peter en cambio, no dijo nada, solo tenía sentimientos recurrentes entre Mary Jane Watson y su amada Tía May Parker.

Ambos caerían dentro del portal hacia una nueva dimensión. Un universo paralelo parecido al que vivía. Con héroes y villanos pero a la vez distinto de lo que esperarían.

Mientras tanto, apenas cruzado el portal, el aparato se quedó completamente sin energía para potenciarlo con que el lugar de paso hacia la otra dimensión quedó sellado junto a ambos rivales.

Aunque esto último, ellos no lo sabrían. Al menos no por el momento.

.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**CONTINUARÁ**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

**.**

Listo, hasta aquí llegó el primer capítulo. Creo que comenzó a lo grande con Peter y Norman llegando al Universo Smallville.

Espero que les haya gustado. El próximo capítulo que está casi terminado, lo publicaré en pocos días. Ya el tercero, en cambio tengo que sentarme y corregir algunos detalles.

**Tema de las Parejas: **

Peter Parker/Lois Lane.

Peter Parker/Lana Lang.

Peter Parker/Chloe Sullivan.

Peter Parker/Cat Grant.

Peter Parker/Iris West.

Peter Parker/Patricia Swann.

Peter Parker/Kara Kent.

Peter Parker/Karen Starr. **CONFIRMADA.**

Peter Parker/Tess Mercer.

Peter Parker/Zatanna Zatara. **CONFIRMADA.**

Peter Parker/Queen Mera.

Peter Parker/Queen Maxima.

Peter Parker/Diana Prince. **CONFIRMADA.**

Peter Parker/Andrea Rojas.

Peter Parker/Dinah Lance.

Peter Parker/Terry Henshaw.

Peter Parker/Donna Troy.

Peter Parker/Starfire.

Peter Parker/Rachel Roth.

Peter Parker/Barbara Gordon.

Clark Kent/Lois Lane.

Clark Kent/Lana Lang.

Clark Kent/Raya. **CONFIRMADA.**

Clark Kent/Cat Grant.

Clark Kent/Alicia Baker.

Lex Luthor/Helen Bryce.

Lex Luthor/Desiree Atkins.

Lex Luthor/Lana Lang.

Oliver Queen/Chloe Sullivan.

Oliver Queen/Dinah Lance.

Oliver Queen/Tess Mercer.

Obviamente, no es que cada uno de ellos finalizará con estas mujeres pero son probablemente dentro del rango de opciones quienes tenga las mayores chances. Seguramente se irán decidiendo a medida que se desarrolle el argumento del fanfic.

No se extrañen si añado alguien para Norman o Lionel.

Bueno, creo que eso es todo, así que solo me falta desearles un buen resto de fin de semana y que los veré en la próxima actualización.

Saludos, Spidey_Legend.

.

* * *

.


	2. Repercussions

.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

.

Hola a todos, como seguramente podrán notar, en esta ocasión se trata de otro crossover de mi parte. La idea principal de este fanfic es que tanto Peter Parker (Spider-Man) como Norman Osborn (Duende Verde) terminan en el Universo Smallville luego de su gran pelea en el puente con la desviación que aquí la amada Mary Jane Watson muere.

Sin embargo, aunque tomaré varios elementos de ambas series y también cosas de los comic, la línea temporal no seguirá la continuidad de ambas series. La idea es crear a partir de ellas dos un trabajo totalmente original.

Bueno, esto es todo por ahora y espero que les guste. Cualquier sugerencia o duda, estaré abierto a ellas. Los flames serán ignorados.

.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

.

"**Hero from Beyond****"**

'Chapter #02'

'Repercussionst'

_Spider-Man: Animated Series & Smallville_

_Crossover_

_By Spidey_Legend_

Creado: 01/12/2013

Finalizado: 01/02/2014

Editado: 08/06/2014

.

**Disclaimer: Spider-Man: La Serie Animada y Smallville no me pertenecen, yo solo lo hago para divertirme y espero que ustedes los lectores de este fanfic también.**

.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

.

**Tierra 5860**

Hank Henshaw y su esposa Terry se encontraban trabajando igual que siempre en sus lugares habituales.

En los laboratorios Starr tenían el proyecto de crear un portal que pudiera llevarlos a otras dimensiones. Al menos eso era lo que teorizaba Hank quien creía que explorar nuevos mundos permitiría tener mayores conocimientos y oportunidades de nuevas tecnologías para los seres humanos.

El proyecto era delicado y aunque todavía contaban con el apoyo de la directora de la empresa, no significaban que no estuviesen caminando sobre hielo fino respecto al resto de su subvención científica. En esto, su jefa Karen Starr era implacable ya que no gustaba de desperdiciar dinero.

Hablando de la jefa, Karen Starr era una hermosa mujer de poco menos de treinta años, rubia atlética, ojos celestes y unos bustos predominantes. A pesar de ser muy capaz en su campo, sabía aprovechar sus atributos para llevar a cabo sus emprendimientos.

Lo que nadie sabía es que la misma Karen tenía un secreto y explicaba sus razones del porque de la subvención al proyecto del matrimonio Henshaw. Ella era en realidad una extraterrestre llamada Kara Zor-El de un Planeta ya extinto denominado Krypton. Aunque no también había que agregar el factor que era de una dimensión alterna que complicaba enormemente su situación.

Ella deseaba la forma de encontrar de regresar a su hogar y saber como estaba su gente. Realmente los extrañaba. Necesitaba saber si había alguien más aparte de ella.

Mientras observaba cautelosamente como Hank y Terry abrían el portal para realizar la primera prueba, recibió un llamado. Era su compañera, mejor amiga y socia millonaria de laboratorios Starr. Patricia Swann. Hija del prestigioso científico parapléjico Virgil Swann.

La llamada con Patricia no duró mucho tiempo. Simplemente le informó que la reunión con Oliver Queen había sido un éxito. El dueño de Empresas Queen había aceptado la oferta de negocios. Karen la felicitó y le preguntó si podrían cenar juntas esa noche. Del otro lado del teléfono Patricia asintió y le confirmó su respuesta positiva.

De pronto el portal comenzó a comportarse de forma extraña. Chispazos de energía por todas partes. La luz se cortó enseguida. El teléfono de Karen se quedó muerto y el cruce de dimensiones se estaba realizando, solo que los presentes todavía no lo sabían.

Hank y Terry vieron como del portal dos figuras cayeron de él. Un hombre adulto y otro más joven fueron avistados. Ambos tenían disfraces extraños, como de Halloween y ambos estaban inconscientes.

Ambos cuerpos se golpearon contra el suelo y obviamente estaban desmayados.

Hank y Terry corrieron a atenderlos. Karen también lo hizo. Lo que acababa de observar con sus ojos no podía dar crédito. Rápidamente ordenó que los trasladasen a un cuarto para que reposen y luego tendrían que llamar a un médico para que los revisen.

Ninguno de los presentes reparó que la entrada de esos dos personajes cambiaría la vida de esa dimensión para siempre.

A todo eso y sin que nadie se diese cuenta, el portal se volvería a cerrar, también sellando la entrada desde aquella dimensión.

* * *

**XXXXX**

* * *

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar lejano de los laboratorios Starr, la Hechicera Suprema de esta dimensión Zatanna Zatara, quien se encontraba meditando sintió la ruptura en el tiempo y espacio. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y de pronto sintió que algo estaba mal.

Zatanna abrió sus ojos y se levantó. No tenía tiempo que perder. Tenía que averiguar el origen y verificar si había algún daño.

Zatanna, preocupada por la situación, se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban sus compañeras en esos momentos para informarles.

Zatanna pertenecía al grupo de vigilantes Birds of Prey, compuesta por su miembro fundadora Chloe Sullivan.

Como siempre, la chica rubia se encontraba en la computadora verificando datos sobre objetivos en las organizaciones criminales. Su nombre clave era Watchtower.

La segunda miembro fundadora, tras Chloe y Zatanna era Dinah Lance, también conocida como Black Canary. Responsable y dura a la hora de sus actividades. Se podía confiar en ella para dejarle el liderazgo del campo. Al igual que Chloe era rubia pero prefería tener el cabello largo a diferencia de Watchtower.

Las otras miembros no eran heroínas per se pero habían hecho un trato que les convenía bastante.

La mujer castaña era Andrea Rojas, también conocida en su momento como el Ángel de la Venganza o como recientemente la llamaron Acrata. Se unió a la Birds of Prey porque reportaba ser más eficaz que ella sola a la hora de encontrar criminales.

La última miembro era una mujer extraterrestre llamada Máxima. Ella provenía del planeta Almerac y su objetivo era conseguir al hombre más poderoso que le diera un hijo. Era una mujer de extrema belleza, atlética y pelirroja. Siempre andaba muy seria y era implacable con los objetivos. Generalmente los mataba con su fuerza o simplemente los dejaban muy lastimados si estos eran debiluchos. Máxima odiaba a los débiles.

Máxima solo se unió a las Birds of Prey porque estaba aburrida y le servía para matar el tiempo mientras se encontraba en este planeta.

Zatanna las encontró tal como estaban la última vez antes de iniciar su meditación. Chloe en la computadora, Dinah y Andrea jugando al pool y Máxima recostada como una diva en el sofá.

Sin embargo, todas notaron la presencia de Zatanna y vieron la cara de preocupación en ella.

"_Estamos en problemas chicas, el tejido del tiempo-espacio ha sido roto y algo entró a nuestra dimensión"._

A pesar de haber visto muchas cosas extrañas, todas se sorprendieron y prestaron atención.

Las Birds of Prey tenían una nueva y delicada misión.

.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**CONTINUARÁ**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

**.**

Listo, hasta aquí llegó el segundo capítulo. Creo que comenzó a lo grande con Peter y Norman llegando al Universo Smallville.

Espero que les haya gustado. El tercero, en cambio tengo que sentarme y corregir algunos detalles, así que su publicación tardará un poco más en darse.

**Tema de las Parejas: **

Peter Parker/Lois Lane.

Peter Parker/Lana Lang.

Peter Parker/Chloe Sullivan.

Peter Parker/Cat Grant.

Peter Parker/Iris West. **CONFIRMADA.**

Peter Parker/Patricia Swann. **CONFIRMADA.**

Peter Parker/Kara Kent. **CONFIRMADA.**

Peter Parker/Karen Starr. **CONFIRMADA.**

Peter Parker/Tess Mercer.

Peter Parker/Zatanna Zatara. **CONFIRMADA.**

Peter Parker/Queen Mera.

Peter Parker/Queen Maxima.

Peter Parker/Diana Prince. **CONFIRMADA.**

Peter Parker/Andrea Rojas. **CONFIRMADA.**

Peter Parker/Dinah Lance.

Peter Parker/Terry Henshaw.

Peter Parker/Donna Troy.

Peter Parker/Starfire.

Peter Parker/Rachel Roth.

Peter Parker/Barbara Gordon. **CONFIRMADA.**

Clark Kent/Lois Lane.

Clark Kent/Lana Lang.

Clark Kent/Raya. **CONFIRMADA.**

Clark Kent/Cat Grant.

Clark Kent/Alicia Baker.

Lex Luthor/Helen Bryce.

Lex Luthor/Desiree Atkins.

Lex Luthor/Lana Lang.

Oliver Queen/Chloe Sullivan.

Oliver Queen/Dinah Lance.

Oliver Queen/Tess Mercer.

Obviamente, no es que cada uno de ellos finalizará con estas mujeres pero son probablemente dentro del rango de opciones quienes tengan las mayores chances. Seguramente se irán decidiendo a medida que se desarrolle el argumento del fanfic.

No se extrañen si añado alguien para Norman o Lionel.

Bueno, creo que eso es todo, así que solo me falta desearles un buen resto de fin de semana y que los veré en la próxima actualización.

Saludos, Spidey_Legend.

.

* * *

.


	3. Reaction

.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Hola a todos, como seguramente podrán notar, en esta ocasión se trata de otro crossover de mi parte. La idea principal de este fanfic es que tanto Peter Parker (Spider-Man) como Norman Osborn (Duende Verde) terminan en el Universo Smallville luego de su gran pelea en el puente con la desviación que aquí la amada Mary Jane Watson muere.

Sin embargo, aunque tomaré varios elementos de ambas series y también cosas de los comic, la línea temporal no seguirá la continuidad de ambas series. La idea es crear a partir de ellas dos un trabajo totalmente original.

Bueno, esto es todo por ahora y espero que les guste. Cualquier sugerencia o duda, estaré abierto a ellas. Los flames serán ignorados.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

"**Hero from Beyond****"**

'Chapter #03'

'Reaction'

_Spider-Man: Animated Series & Smallville_

_Crossover_

_By Spidey_Legend_

Creado: 19/07/2014

Finalizado: 20/07/2014

Editado: 20/07/2014

* * *

**Disclaimer: Spider-Man: La Serie Animada y Smallville no me pertenecen, yo solo lo hago para divertirme y espero que ustedes los lectores de este fanfic también.**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

**Z**atanna Zatara no fue la única que sintió la ruptura espacio tiempo interdimensional que permitió el viaje tanto a Peter Parker como a Norman Osborn. Una de ellas fue Nimue Inwudu, mejor conocida dentro de Checkmate y por sus compañeros como Madame Xanadu.

Madame Xanadu es el equivalente a Zatanna dentro de la organización secreta gubernamental.

Amanda Waller jamás permitió un cabo suelto frente a sus enemigos y si Clark Kent tiene su propia hechicera, ella también lo iba a tener.

El trato entre Nimue y Waller consiste en darle los recursos de Checkmate para la resurrección de John Zatara, su antiguo amante y al que tuvo que dejar en su momento por el profetizado nacimiento de Zatanna.

Sin embargo, Nimue consideró que luego de todos estos años, la hija de Zatara no cumplió sus deberes como Hechicera Suprema de esta dimensión y que ella merece la posición y a su amante de vuelta.

Xanadu sabe que Waller tiene que ser vigilada y que secretamente tiene a otro hechicero y que ella es solo la cara visible en la organización para enfrentar a la Liga de la Justicia. Por ello, ella sabe que debe actuar con cautela y exprimir a Checkmate lo más que pueda.

"_¿Qué sucede para que me llamaras, Inwude?"._ El tono seco y autoritario de Amanda Waller no inmutó a Madame Xanadu para nada. Estaba acostumbrado a ella.

"_Algo grande. Probablemente peligroso para nosotros"._

"_¿Qué cosa?"._

"_Yo más bien diría quien o quienes"._

"_Explícate que no tengo tiempo para tus acertijos"._

"_Dos seres vivos rompieron la estructura de esta dimensión en ingresaron hace unos quince minutos en algún lugar de Metrópolis"._

"_Interesante. ¿Pudiste clasificar el nivel de amenaza?"._

"_Eso es lo peligros, no tengo lecturas de nada, excepto que su llegada"._

"_Usted sabe que no me gustan las variables desconocidas"._

"_Lo sé, a mí tampoco y por ello vamos a necesitar ayuda"._

"_Prepararé un equipo. Quiero que te unas para identificar aunque sea a esos invasores. Luego veremos el nivel de amenaza"._

"_De acuerdo, pero sus chicos sean pocos en número y muy discretos. Nunca se sabe quien más puede curiosear"._

Amanda Waller asintió en silencio y procedió a retirarse. A pesar de las diferencias y del trato conveniente pero frágil entre ambas mujeres, ella sabía que debía hacerle caso en esta situación. Coincidía totalmente tanto en el factor desconocido como en los curiosos.

Definitivamente dos cosas que detestaba.

Por ahora, solo podía detenerse en buscar información y ver el nivel de amenaza. Y por supuesto, el señor Oliver Queen se ganó un día menos de interrogatorios acerca de sus amigos en la Liga de la Justicia.

* * *

**XXXXX**

* * *

En la prisión de Isla Themyscira, al igual que Zatanna y Xanadu, la hechicera Circe sintió exactamente lo mismo y simplemente sonrió.

Finalmente después de miles de años de estar atrapada en solitario gracias a esa despreciable de Hyppolita, algo la entretendría.

Claro, uno tenía que divertirse con algo y siendo que Ares es el único compañero en la prisión, la vida puede ser muy aburrida.

Tal vez podría sacar provecho de ello. Después de todo, Circe sabía del romance secreto entre Ares y la guardiana Persephone y que en cualquier momento planeaban escapar.

Ella solo tenía que convencer al Dios de la Guerra de liberarla también. Tarea poco sencilla pero que podría decantarse a su favor cuando empiece a persuadirlo en vengarse de la Reina de la Amazonas.

* * *

**XXXXX**

* * *

En la prisión de máxima seguridad de Checkmate, Oliver Queen tenía un dolor de cabeza tremendo. Definitivamente no era su día. Bueno, para ser exacto su semana.

Una semana había pasado de su secuestro a manos de la agencia del gobierno y todavía no sabía nada de donde estaba o cuando escaparía.

Oliver confiaba en Clark para salvarlo pero esos malditos agentes aprovecharon la situación justo cuando Clark estaba en la cima de su pelea contra Milton Fine.

El millonario dueño de Industrias Queen, secretamente Green Arrow, sabía que solo dependía de sí mismo para escapar de ese infierno.

* * *

**XXXXX**

* * *

Karen Starr estaba frenética por la situación.

El trabajo de los Henshaw se perdió.

La oportunidad de volver a abrir el portal también.

Como hija de científicos kryotonianos, Karen sabía lo peligroso que era intentar el experimento luego de una rasgadura en el tejido.

Ahora, la dueña de Industrias Starr le quedaba solo controlar los daños.

Esperaba que las habilidades de Patricia fueran suficientes. Lo último que necesitaba era un escándalo y que sus inversores se retiraran.

Ella meneó la cabeza. No podía permitirse el pensar de esa manera.

Tenía que ser positiva. Como lo fue toda su vida y lo que le permitió triunfar ante las adversidades.

Finalmente, Karen llegó a la enfermería de la empresa y procedió a observar por unos instantes como Hank y su esposa Terri examinaban a los recién llegados.

Hank al hombre de mediana edad y Terri al muchacho joven.

Un enigma.

Karen estaba ansiosa por obtener respuestas y lo haría.

Ella entró a la habitación con decisiva ímpetu.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**CONTINUARÁ**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Bueno, esto ha sido todo por el momento. Espero que les haya gustado.

Como verán, se sigue expandiento la situación en el Universo Smallville con más jugadores que se enteran de la llegada de Peter y de Norman.

El tema parejas, ya está decidido y será mantenido en secreto salvo por las pistas que he dado hasta ahora. Aunque algunas cosas pueden llegar a cambiar. Nada es lo que parece.

Listo, entonces ya no me queda más que desearles un feliz resto de fin de semana.

Particularmente me voy a comer un asadito luego de esta actualización así que saludos para todos. Nos vemos en la próxima.

Saludos, Spidey_Legend.

* * *

.


	4. Garden of Reunion

.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Hola a todos, como seguramente podrán notar, en esta ocasión se trata de otro crossover de mi parte. La idea principal de este fanfic es que tanto Peter Parker (Spider-Man) como Norman Osborn (Duende Verde) terminan en el Universo Smallville luego de su gran pelea en el puente con la desviación que aquí la amada Mary Jane Watson muere.

Sin embargo, aunque tomaré varios elementos de ambas series y también cosas de los comic, la línea temporal no seguirá la continuidad de ambas series. La idea es crear a partir de ellas dos un trabajo totalmente original.

Bueno, esto es todo por ahora y espero que les guste. Cualquier sugerencia o duda, estaré abierto a ellas. Los flames serán ignorados.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

"**Hero from Beyond****"**

'Chapter #04'

'Garden of Reunion'

_Spider-Man: Animated Series & Smallville_

_Crossover_

_By Spidey_Legend_

Creado: 16/07/2014

Finalizado: 17/07/2014

Editado: 17/07/2014

.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Spider-Man: La Serie Animada y Smallville no me pertenecen, yo solo lo hago para divertirme y espero que ustedes los lectores de este fanfic también.**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Peter Parker se levantó solo para encontrarse en el lugar más extraño que alguna vez había estado. Bueno, no exactamente porque un enorme jardín era algo difícil de catalogar como extraño. La razón era que él y Norman Osborn se encontraban peleando en el puente con sus respectivos disfraces y por Mary Jane.

Pensando en Mary Jane, entró en rabia y tristeza.

Había fallado, como con su tío Ben.

Sin embargo, ahora que ambos habían quedado atrapados en el vórtice de Onn, ninguno de los dos, volvería a poner a más personas en peligro.

"_Un momento, ambos caímos a través del portal". _Pensó de repente Peter,

Eso era, este jardín debía ser el lugar donde cayeron.

Pero, ¿dónde estaba Osborn?

¿Qué extraño mundo era ese?

¿Qué pasaría con su tía May sin él a su lado?

Peter comenzó a moverse de su lugar. Tenía que investigar el lugar y encontrar una salida o al menos alguien con información.

"_Solo necesitas despertar, tigre"._

Peter se paró de pronto al escuchar la voz y giró sobre sus espaldas para encontrarse con su amada Mary Jane Watson.

La chica pelirroja estaba en todo su esplendo. Sin ninguna marca de haber muerto. Sonriente como siempre.

No podía pronunciar palabra al verla. Su cerebro estaba atrofiado ante el impacto de verla.

"_Tranquilo, solo tienes que despertar"._

Peter seguía callado. Mary Jane suspiró.

"_Estás soñando Peter. Lo siento, pero realmente estoy muerta y tú estás en otro mundo. Tus conclusiones sobre haber atravesado el portal hacia otro universo eran correctas pero este lugar no es real"._

Finalmente Peter se recuperó del estupor. _"No entiendo Mary Jane porque estoy vivo. Yo fallé"._

"_Eso no importa"._Mary Jane solo suspira por unos instantes antes de continuar. _"Ahora tienes una misión. Si realmente quieres redimirte, aunque no haya sido tu culpa, solo debes comenzar de nuevo. Estas en un nuevo mundo y ante una oportunidad de ser el héroe por el cual estabas destinado"._

Peter escuchó atentamente las palabras de la muchacha y asintió. Aún sentía culpa pero sabía que ella tenía razón.

"_¿Qué debo hacer?"._

"_Te lo dije antes: Despertar. Ah y buscar aliados que te ayuden sería una buena movida"._

"_Gracias, siempre te recordaré"._

"_Por supuesto que lo harás. Siempre que me mantengas en tu corazón, sabrás que tendrás que hacer lo correcto"._ Tras esas palabras, Mary Jane se acercó a Peter y lo besó profundamente.

Ambos sabían que no era real pero no importaba.

Momentos después, Peter comenzaría a desaparecer para recobrar el sentido en el nuevo mundo.

Tras la desaparición de su amado, Mary Jane sonrió amargamente. No le había dicho todo a Peter, pero necesitaba hacerlo.

"_Hiciste lo correcto. A pesar de esta contingencia, Peter Parker necesita seguir como Spider-Man, aún en este mundo con héroes y villanos"._

"_¿Por qué?"._

"_El Beyonder no necesita decirte nada más. Sin embargo, déjame decirte que diste el primer gran paso en la dirección correcta. Peter Parker triunfará solo si mantiene sus convicciones. Es la única manera de derrotar a aquel que destruirá a todas las realidades"._

Mary Jane tras despertar luego de su muerte, no se imaginó acerca del conocimiento que tendría, sobretodo acerca de Peter y su identidad como Spider-Man pero finalmente sabía que su amado hacía correcto y por ello aceptó la propuesta del Beyonder de ayudarlo, aunque sea si no podía estar físicamente junto a él para apoyarlo.

"_Ten fé Mary Jane Watson, tu rol aún no ha acabado y mientras mi poder siga vigente, tú no morirás. Así que piensa que tener éxito la empresa, algún día podrás reunirte con él"._

Mary Jane no dijo más nada pero no significaba que estaría triste acerca de las pruebas que Peter tendría que enfrentar.

* * *

**XXXXX**

* * *

Peter Parker finalmente despertó. Somnoliento pero en una cama bastante cómoda.

No tenía la menor idea de donde se encontraba pero dado que dos personas. Un hombre y una mujer lo estaban atendiendo, pronto tendría una respuesta.

"_Excelente, ahora que uno de los intrusos ha despertado, podrá darnos la respuesta al enorme problema que causaron en mis instalaciones"._

La pareja que lo estaba atendiendo se sorprendió por la entrada de la mujer pero luego dirigieron sus miradas hacia él.

Peter no dijo nada pero teniendo en cuenta que no se había recuperado, su sentido arácnido no le había advertido nada, así que no sabía si estaba o no en peligro.

En cuanto a la mujer, no parecía agradable, a pesar de su hermosa contextura. Algo en él, le hacía pensar que era más de lo que mostraba y la enormidad de sus senos no tenía nada que ver.

La mujer recién ingresada sonrió confiadamente y se acercó hacia él.

"_Más te vale que tengas una excelente excusa"._

""_Rayos"._ Fue lo que pensó Peter. Adonde quería que fuese, siempre terminaba en problemas.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**CONTINUARÁ**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Bueno, esto ha sido todo por el momento. Espero que les haya gustado.

En esta ocasión, más personajes del Universo Marvel aparecen. Tenemos el regreso de Mary Jane y la primera aparición del Beyonder. Para aquellos que lo recuerdan en su versión animada, supongo que la conversión de él con la pelirroja acerca del peligro es bastante obvia.

Ah otra cosa, es muy probable que otros personajes de Marvel aparezcan y también lo hará en su momento tanto Clark como Lex, Lionel, etc. Todo se desarrollará en su debido momento.

El tema parejas, ya está decidido y será mantenido en secreto salvo por las pistas que he dado hasta ahora. Aunque algunas cosas pueden llegar a cambiar. Nada es lo que parece.

Respecto a las demás actualizaciones, mañana trataré de finalizar algún capítulo de una de mis otras historias pero no puedo asegurarlo.

Listo, entonces ya no me queda más que desearles un feliz resto de fin de semana.

Nos vemos en la próxima.

Saludos, Spidey_Legend.

* * *

.


End file.
